


god you really outdid yourself with this one

by romimie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, listen to borns hes good, mini drabbles inspired by songs, specifically borns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romimie/pseuds/romimie
Summary: steve loves bucky, bucky loves steve. what else there is to say?





	1. down to the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> yooo these lil drabbles? have been in my laptop since 2016 i guess and i just decided to upload this bc im impulsive and im kinda proud of this. english is not my first language and this is so unbeta'd so sorry abt that! tell me if u see a mistake or smth i would rlly appreciate it!  
> all songs are by BORNS and u should listen to him. he has a nice voice  
> byeee enjoy<333

_Underwater_

_Time is standing still_

_You’re the treasure_

_Dive down deeper_

_Still, all I need is you_

_You’re all I need to breathe_

_-10,000 emerald pools_

Steve was sinking.

The water reached his feet, his knees, his waist, his chest. He closed his eyes like he was just going to sleep peacefully.

He thought about everything he left behind, his apartment, his friends, Peggy and-

No. Bucky wasn’t alive anymore and in no time he wouldn’t be either. While the plane kept sinking, he thought in every single happy moment he had in his life. The first time they met, when he was all skin and bones and this strange boy with a smug smile started fighting those bullies for him; when they swore their friendship, ‘till the end of the line’ Bucky had said with a huge grin on his face. He almost cried of happiness; or when they were teenagers and Bucky, in the middle of the Great Depression could buy those oranges that Steve loved so much for his birthday; and we can’t forget that time in the science fair, just hours before Bucky shipped off to this atrocity that we call war, a huge grin and amazed eyes that made Steve feel like he was looking at the sun in the middle of the night. Steve realized then that all his happy memories involved Bucky and no one else but him.

Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.

By the time the water reached his lips, he took one last breath and smiled. One last thought went through his head:

_Maybe I will finally see him_.


	2. you dug my heart a grave

_It’s inevitable ain’t it?_

_You left without saying_

_I hope the cracks in the pavement,_

_Lead back to you baby_

_Back to you baby._

_-Dug my heart_

After Bucky fell, with adrenaline still rushing through his veins, Steve kept fighting the entire Hydra agents that were coming to get him. He defeated everything single one of them without any help. Not that he needed it now that Bucky will never –

 

He stood still.

Bucky will never come back.

 

The Commandos entered where Steve was, they started asking him where the hell was Barnes. Steve didn’t say a single word, he just stood there, and tears started streaming down his face. His knees started wobbling until they failed him and he dropped to the floor. He felt numb. He felt a void inside him, like something was missing.

 

Not something but someone.

 

 

 And after all those years. All those years of believing that he was dead. Here we are.

Fate brought them together again.

But not the way they would have liked to.


End file.
